Of Lions and Poachers
'Of Lions and Poachers '''is the 40th episode of Season 10. Summary The German Poacher and his men have arrived in the Pridelands to hunt for some lions and only Connor and the Lion Guard can stop them, but when marked as co-leader of the Lion Guard, Connor learns to trust his instincts and not let his doubt get in his way. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands where Connor and Kion are watching Bunga bouncing a porcupine on his head again since he is immune to pain, and Connor is impressed. Bunga is just near to one hundred when Connor (even without his super cat ears) hears some truck honking from the distance. Connor runs to the other side and clears some tall grass out of the way to get a better view, just when he sees a big truck rolling into the Pridelands and he calls over his shoulder to Kion and Bunga to check it out as Bunga asks what is going on and Connor squints his eyes to see through the glare of the sun and see that men were armed with hollow bamboo stocks and thirty sleeping darts, making Connor realize that the men who own the truck are poachers! Confused, Bunga asks what poachers are as Connor explains to him that poachers are humans that hunt and kill animals to make them into food, clothing, shoes, and even accessories! Just then, the men's truck transforms into a camp and all the men prepare their sleeping darts and other weapons. Then, the men's leader, who is the German Poacher, walks to where Bunga, Connor, and Kion are hiding so they have to duck down without being seen as the hunter scans the area for any lions but found none, so he joins his friends over and the three boys looked over their hiding rock as they all crouched down, then Kion whispers that they need to get to Pride Rock and warn to whole royal family that poachers are here. They sneak into the tall grass and rush to Pride Rock as fast as they could before the poachers spotted them. When they arrive at Pride Rock, Connor tells King Simba and Queen Nala about the poachers and how they are planning to hunt all the lions in the Pridelands to make them into scarves and coats. Nodding his head understandingly, Simba declares that the Lion Guard should go out and drive the poachers out of the Pridelands, but he doesn't want Kion to lead them this time, only Connor! Both Kion and Connor are in shock as Simba tells them that if Kion leads the Lion Guard, then he won't be safe if the hunters try and catch him, so he will let Connor lead them for once just to keep his son safe. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono understand, but Connor is unsure if he can lead the Lion Guard. Kion walks up to his human friend and reminds him that he is a great leader and no one is as great at being a leader as he is, and Connor decides to take that responsibly. Placing his paw on Connor's sleeve, Kion marks him as the co-leader of the Lion Guard and he (Connor) thanks him, then Kion tells him good luck as Connor and the Lion Guard are off! In the fields, the German Poacher and his men are searching for any lions while in the tall grasses, Connor, Fuli, Besthe, Bunga, and Ono are spying on them and Connor sneaks behind a big rock as Bunga follows him behind. The two look up from the rock to see the man scanning the area for lions. While they are busy, Connor tells the Guard about his plan. Everyone is in as they got into action! The German Poacher and his men turned to hear Connor and the Lion Guard coming towards them, just as he and his mean prepare their bamboo stalks to fire their darts, but Bunga throws baobab fruits at the tips, preventing the poachers from firing. Villain Motives * The German Poacher: To hunt down lions Song(s) * Connor’s Lament Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Bunga images Category:Spying images Category:Episodes focusing on the German Poacher Category:Episodes with lessons